


Vérification

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, Hyperactive Hayama, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Côtoyer Hayama était épuisant.





	Vérification

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Girouette. Ce thème a été plutôt horrible et la seule satisfaction que j'ai c'est d'avoir écrit du HayaMiya :')

Côtoyer Hayama était épuisant.

Tout son entourage approuvera, le blond était une véritable pile électrique. Il s'excitait pour un rien, changeait d'avis sans arrêt, entraînait tous ceux qu'il croisait dans ses plans stupides et surtout ne se calmait _jamais_.

Un jour c'était à droite, un autre c'était à gauche.

Une minute c'était oui, une autre autre c'était non.

Même Akashi qui avait passé des jours accompagné de Kise lorsqu'il était au collège avait du mal à le suivre.

Alors lorsque le blond arriva un jour au lycée et qu'il resta calme toute la journée puis pendant leur entraînement de basket le soir, l'équipe de Rakuzan avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Evidemment, Nebuya et Reo avaient préféré ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Moins on entendait Hayama, mieux ils se portaient.

Mais Akashi n'était pas de cet avis. Le fait que son coéquipier aborde une attitude aussi étrange, aussi _bizarre_ , le rendait légèrement curieux (et, s'il osait l'avouer, un peu inquiet aussi). Il avait donc profité du fait que le blond soit en train de se doucher pour fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

Ce fut lorsque le téléphone du plus vieux sonna que le capitaine de l'équipe se décidé à l'ouvrir. Il s'en voulait un peu d'arriver à de tels extrêmes, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à fouiller dans le téléphone de son aîné, mais il préférait savoir si quelque chose dérangeait ce dernier ou non.

Après tout... Cela pourrait déranger leur dynamique. Oui, il faisait ça pour l'équipe !

Ouvrant son téléphone, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule – personne en vue, parfait ! – avant de reporter ses yeux sur l'écran.

Et il comprit soudainement pourquoi Hayama n'était jamais disponible les week-end, pourquoi il état de plus en plus sur son téléphone et surtout pourquoi il avait toujours la tête dans les nuages.

L'adolescent soupira en reposant le téléphone où il l'avait trouvé.

« Akashi ? Tu pars déjà ? » Demanda Nebuya en voyant le plus jeune mettre sa veste.

« Oui, je suis un peu pressé. Je vais voir mes anciens coéquipiers. » Répondit-il sans se retourner.

… Il fallait qu'il félicite personnellement ce _Miyaji_ pour avoir réussi à calmer Hayama.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
